Lessons
by RedSand
Summary: Sasori was a washed up rock star, Deidara was a kid who wanted to learn how to play guitar. It wouldn't be too hard for the two to fall in love. Sasodei, eventual lemon, mild language, yaoi, Slovak.
1. Deidara's wierd new teacher

"**Well, this is the place." Deidara said to himself, looking at the small apartment complex.**

He didn't really know much about who he was going to meet; only that he and his friend Hidan were going to form a band, and that he needed to get better at playing guitar. Luckily enough, there was a famous old guitarist living in the city who offered lessons. No one really knew much about this "Akasuna" guy, only he used to be in a band that broke up, and he spent most of his time at home.

Deidara walked into the building, went up the two flights of stairs, and knocked on the door labeled 2-C.

"Yeah?" Came an irritated voice from inside.

"Um, it's Deidara, I need guitar lessons..." Deidara replied, a little shook up from the impolite voice.

"It's open!" The voice shouted after a short pause.

Deidara opened it, to reveal a redhead wearing naught but his boxers and a guitar around his shoulder.

Deidara couldn't help but stare, as well as start blushing, which only further agitated Akasuna.

"Something amusing?" Akasuna asked, staring back at the red-faced blond.

"Um, no, uh, is this a bad time?" Deidara asked, still staring.

"What do you mean is this a bad time? A guy's not allowed to walk around his own apartment half nude?" Akasuna questioned, Deidara's blush deepening.

"Uh, sorry... I'm Deidara..." He said, looking away from the redhead.

"Yeah, you said that. I'm Sasori Akasuna if you haven't guessed. So you're here for lessons huh?" Sasori said, pulling a stool next to him and sitting.

"Oh, uh yeah."

"So where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"You're guitar stupid, where is it?" The lacking-of-patience redhead asked.

"Oh, uh, I don't have it..." Deidara said, taking as seat on another one of the stools.

Once Deidara had a chance to look around, the place looked pretty inhospitable. There wasn't much besides a few stools; three or four guitars on the wall, a TV with a couch staring at it, and several posters written in Russian posted everywhere. The living room they were in had two doors, most likely leading to a bathroom and bedroom, and the kitchen in the back.

"So you don't have a guitar, but want lessons?"

"Oh! Uh, I can bring it next time; can't I just borrow one of yours?" Deidara asked, frustrating the redhead.

"If I wasn't so pressed for cash right now you'd be gone." Sasori said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean pressed for cash?" Deidara asked.

"What, did you think these were charity lessons? I expect fifteen bucks an hour." Sasori said, staring at Deidara.

"Oh, uh, ok, so when should I come for my first lesson?" Deidara asked, eager to leave the rude Akasuna and his run-down apartment.

"You can come in Tuesdays and Thursdays, when do you get off work? Assuming you have a job." Sasori asked, trying Deidara's patience now.

"Yes I have a job, I get off at five." Deidara said, finally containing himself from the boxer-clad Sasori.

"Good, I'll teach you from five to six." Sasori said, getting up, headed towards his kitchen.

Deidara also got up to leave, ready to hurt the next person who was rude to him, when the last thing he expected to hear at the time came from Akasuna's kitchen.

"So, you a drinking man?"

"What?!" Deidara asked, turning around from the door to see Sasori, now without his guitar but still in the boxers, holding two bottles of some mysterious alcohol.

"Um, I guess..." Deidara said, walking towards the kitchen.

The two bottles turned out to be brandy, and seven year old brandy at that.

"Vieille Reserve, directly imported, not the cheap stuff." Sasori said, all while having a smirk on.

"You mean you live in a place like this, and you have imported Vieille Reserve?" Deidara asked.

"Yep, after a tour in France the band got a life time supply of this stuff so long as we keep endorsing it." Sasori said, reaching into a cupboard for two glasses.

"Oh, so they still send it?" Deidara asked, as Sasori filled his glass.

"Yep, even after the band broke up." He said, taking a sip of his brandy.

"Hmm, so why did the band brake up?" Deidara asked, swirling his brandy around before tasting it.

"We caught our drummer beating up our manager, drummer was fired, manager quit, couldn't find replacements, we broke up." He replied, leaning against the counter separating the two and drinking more of his drink.

"Oh, that's too bad... So tomorrow's my first lesson?" Deidara said, quickly finishing his brandy.

"Hmm? Yeah, so you can go now." Sasori replied, as he began chugging his brandy.

Deidara walked out, thinking about his new teacher on his walk home. He had gone from irritated to mellow in a couple seconds, something that bothered him a little. Although, the number one thing on his mind was how hot Sasori looked in his boxers. And that could be a problem.


	2. Russian pics and naked Dannas

**Deidara parked on the curb right outside of the apartment complex. Deidara figured he was lucky, since he worked only a few blocks from his new teacher, but still didn't like the idea of getting off work just to go straight to his new teacher. Well, so long as said teacher is half nude, the thought became more bearable.  
He turned the engine off and slipped the keys into his pocket, before exiting the vehicle. He went into the back seat, grabbing his guitar and leaving for his first lesson.**

**'Please be in your boxers, please be in your boxers, please be in your boxers...' He repeated in his mind over and over again.**

**And lucky for him, his wish came true. As he opened the door to Sasori's apartment, there stood the redheaded guitarist, holding a different guitar from the day before, in a pair of bright red boxers.**

**"You're late." Sasori said, not looking up from his guitar.**

**"Oh, sorry, I had to clean some stuff up at work." He said, practically drooling over his teacher.**

**"Yeah, well at least it's only five minutes. Set, up your guitar, I'll wait." Sasori said, taking a seat on one of his stools.**

**Deidara nodded before taking his guitar out of it's case and plugging it into the amp near him. He stood there staring at Sasori with the guitar around his shoulder, waiting for his next order.**

**"Well?"**

**"Well what?"**

**"You need a pick to play guitar."**

**It suddenly donned on Deidara that he hadn't brought any, as a small smile graced his lips.**

**"Sorry, don't have one." He told Sasori, receiving a sigh and the redhead leaving into his bedroom.**

**"Here." Sasori said, walking out of his bedroom holding a pick.**

**As Deidara reached for it, Sasori quickly closed his hand, staring at the blond with extremely serious eyes.**

**"This was given to me by the leader of a tribe of Cossacks during a tour in Russia, and it is my most prized possession." He said, staring into Deidara's fearful eyes. "I'm gonna need collateral."**

**Deidara stuck his hand into his pocket to get something, though he only came up with his keys. He figured he could be careful, and handed Sasori his keys. Sasori quickly grabbed the keys and handed Deidara the pick, ready to get the lesson over with.**

**#**

**"Well, I'd say with enough lessons you could be pretty good." Sasori said, as Deidara put away his guitar.**

**"Thanks Sasori!" Deidara happily replied.**

**"Well, it's about six, you can leave." Sasori said, walking into his bedroom.**

**Deidara made a quick nod, then headed out the door. Once he made it outside, he reached into his pocket, suddenly realizing that Sasori still had his keys, and he still had Sasori's pick.**

**"Oh damn..." He said, as the fact he had to go and see his teacher again entered his mind.**

**Deidara put on a rather large smirk and headed back inside, right back to Sasori's apartment and began to knock. When no answer came, he tried opening the door, finding it still unlocked, and walked in.**

**"I'm sorry Sasori, I took your pick, here!" Deidara said, looking at the Akasuna sitting and holding his guitar.**

**"That means I still have your keys, hold on." He replied, standing up to put the guitar away.**

**Deidara suddenly felt like he was standing on something, and looked down to examine. What he found was something that would kill some fangirls, the pair of boxers that Sasori had been wearing. He looked down and stared at the small article of clothing, his eyes wide from shock.**

**"Yo, still got your keys." Sasori said, looking over at Deidara.**

**Deidara looked over, his eyes growing as wide as they could without slipping out of his head, and the blood vessels in his nose beginning to break.  
There stood a completely naked Sasori, staring at Deidara, swinging his keys around his forefinger.**

**"Hello?" Sasori asked, still getting no reaction from Deidara.**

**Deidara had to use every bit of energy he had to stop that nosebleed, at least temporarily.**

**"Deidara!!" Sasori yelled, inches from his face, forcing the blond back into reality.**

**Of coarse, inches away from his naked teachers face and conscious was a lot worse than un-conscious. He slowly and shakily grabbed the keys from Sasori's hand and slowly turned around to walk out.**

**"Forgetting something?" Sasori said, crossing his arms and partially leaning back.**

**"W-What S-Sasori?..." Deidara coughed out, looking down at Sasori's member.**

**"My pick, and stop acting like you've never seen a naked guy before." Sasori said, walking back up to Deidara.**

**Of coarse, not counting himself, he had never seen a naked guy this close up before. Especially not one he thought was so hot.  
He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled the little Russian pick out, then slowly gave it to Sasori. Sasori quickly grabbed it out of Deidara's hand and walked off, showing his ass to Deidara, who couldn't help but stare.**

**"Oh, and by the way," Sasori said, turning around to give Deidara a tortuous little smirk, "You can keep those boxers."**

**That did it.  
Deidara felt the blood start to pour from his nose, as he quickly grabbed the boxers and ran out the door. He jumped strait into his car, jammed the keys into the ignition, and drove off at what ever speed his car would take him.**

**#**

**Sasori giggled as he listened to the car speeding off, containing his horny little student, as he thought of what would happen at the next lesson.**


	3. A date with the teacher

**It was Thursday, time for Deidara's second lesson. In every part of the young blonde's mind he hoped for the same kind of lesson as Tuesday, naked Sasori and free boxers. He went into the building, this time remembering his guitar and pick, and headed up to the Akasuna's dwellings.**

**"Deidara, right on time." Sasori said as Deidara walked into the room.**

**"Yep!" He replied, trying to see what his teacher was wearing today.**

**"So... You ready or not?" Sasori asked, noticing the young blond trying to see around his guitar.**

**"Oh, sorry Sasori." Deidara answered, taking a seat on one of the stools as he took out his guitar.**

**"Oh, and by the way, where's my thirty bucks?" Sasori asked, staring at the blond now.**

**"Huh? What do you mean?" Deidara asked, slipping the guitar strap around his shoulder.**

**"Tuesday's lesson was fifteen, today's is fifteen, that's thirty." Sasori said, as if Deidara had no basic math skills.**

**Of coarse, this made Deidara mad, constantly being treated like a complete idiot.**

**"Yeah, I know what fifteen plus fifteen is, but why am I paying now, why not at the end of my lesson?" He asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.**

**"You do have my money, right?" Sasori asked, completely ignoring everything Deidara just said.**

**Then Deidara realized something : He didn't have the money. He remembered that he didn't have any cash on him, and he left his checkbook in the car.**

**"I'll right you a check after the lesson, alright?" Deidara asked, watching his teacher nod in response.**

**"Let's get this over with."**

**#**

**"Check please." Sasori said, as they finished the lesson.**

**"Funny; my checkbook's in my car." The blonde replied, putting his guitar away.**

**Suddenly Sasori's phone started ringing, and thee boxer-wearing (no nude danna this time) Sasori went to answer.**

**"Yo? ... What do you mean?! ... Well what am I supposed... Fine, bye."**

**"What's wrong?" Deidara asked, holding his guitar case and looking at his teacher hang up the phone.**

**"I was supposed to take my grandma to dinner tonight, she cancelled! Her loss though, this isn't an easy restaurant to get reservations to." He said, walking into his room.**

**Deidara realized God had just given him a perfect chance to ask him out.**

**"Why don't I go?" Deidara timidly asked, seeing his teachers head poke out from his room.**

**"This is the third time we've met, and you want me to take you to a five star restaurant?" Sasori asked, getting a little blush from Deidara, "Sounds great, pick you up at seven, have something nice on."**

**This was a very good day in Deidara land.**

**"Right Sasori!" Deidara said, rushing out the door into his car, almost as fast as he had his last lesson.**

**"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH SASORI!!" He yelled, starting his car and speeding off.**

**Suddenly a torrent of questions flew around his head, What was he gonna wear, where exactly were they going, weather or not Sasori saw this as a date, yada yada.**

**He arrived at his building in around ten minutes, and ran inside to quickly get dressed.**

**"Hey dipshit!" A familiar voice shouted, as Deidara ran into him.**

**"Ow, what do you want Hidan?" Deidara asked, getting back up.**

**"This'll be my band too, you know, how are the lessons going?" Hidan asked, smirking.**

**"Fine, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get changed, I'm going out." Deidara replied, grabbing his guitar and running towards his room.**

**Now Deidara worked as a teller at the Post Office, and played guitar in his spare time, meaning he wasn't the richest man alive. Of coarse, this didn't mean he didn't own any good clothes. Although Sasori did say five star, that's a little more than Khakis and Dress shirt nice, that's more like suit and tie nice.  
Didn't matter much, because, luckily, he did own a suit. Sure, it was one of those fancy white suits with a matching white tie, but what the hell, it was that or nothing.**

**'That would be nice...' Deidara thought, the idea of Sasori picking him up naked.**

**#**

**It was seven, Deidara was in his suit, waiting on his teacher. Sasori was known for his hatred of wasting time, even if it wasn't his own. It took him a few minutes, but soon enough he could see the Akasuna, dressed in a black suit, approaching the door. He heard the buzzer ring, and quickly went down to answer him.**

**"Hmm, you clean up good." Sasori said, looking at the blonde's apparel.**

**"You too, a step up from boxers." Deidara teasingly replied, before walking off with the redhead.**

**The two walked over to the cab Sasori had used to get there, Deidara getting in first while Sasori followed him in.**

**"So where are we going?" Deidara asked, as the cabbie took off down the street.**

**"It's a mainly Slovak restaurant, Košice." He said, as Deidara sighed and leaned back.**

**Of coarse, he had no idea they even had Slovak restaurants, let alone five star ones.  
They arrived upon the funny sounding place in no time, Deidara desperately hoping the night turned into more than dinner.**


	4. Dinner at Košice

"**So tell me Sasori," Deidara said as the two entered the restaurant, "What does one have at a Slovak restaurant?"**

**"What, you've never had Slovak?" Sasori asked, the answer obvious on Deidara's face.**

**"Sasori, I've barely ever heard of Slovakia."**

**"Then just get what I'm getting, it'll be fine." Sasori replied, getting a quick nod from Deidara.**

**The two walked up to a small podium with a man in a tux behind it, obviously the maître d'.**

**"Akasuna, party of two." Sasori said, as Deidara watched the maître d' flip through the large book in front of him, putting his finger on the page and scrolling down.**

**"Ahh, here we are, Sasori is it? Right this way." He said, leading the two to a small table near the window.**

**There were two small glasses at either side, and the appropriate dishes and silverware as well.**

**"Can I start you two on something to drink?" He asked, as the two sat.**

**"Two glasses of Tokajsky, please." Sasori said, as the waiter nodded and walked off.**

**Deidara was impressed that a guy who walks around half (or sometimes completely) nude knew that a place this fancy even existed. Most of the interior was white, with someone on the piano next to the wall playing softly.**

**"Sasori, what's Tokajsky?" Deidara asked, looking down at his silverware.**

**"It's a Slovak wine, it's even better than that brandy you had at my place." Sasori replied, as their waiter came back with a tray holding two glasses of a reddish-yellow wine.**

**He gave the two their glasses, after which he set his tray down on the table and opened up a small pad of note paper.**

**"And what will you have tonight?" He asked.**

**"We'll both be having the Bryndzové halušky, with a side of jaternice please." Sasori asked, the waiter quickly writing all down.**

**Of coarse, like most of us would, Deidara sat and looked completely dumbfounded at the mass of Slovak that just came out of his teacher's mouth. The waiter left with the order, Sasori watching him for a second, before turning to look at Deidara.**

**"What?"**

**"What?! What was all that?"**

**"All what?"**

**"All that Slovak you just spoke!"**

**"What? Bryndzové halušky is potato dumplings with sheep's cheese and fried bacon, jaternice is blood sausage." Sasori said, taking a sip of his wine.**

**"Oh, ok..." Deidara said, sniffing his wine before taking a sip.**

**After a short amount of waiting the waiter brought out a tray with two dishes, consisting of dumplings with cheese drizzled on them and bits of bacon, as well as four or five slices of a deep, blood red sausage.**

**"Ahh, thank you." Sasori said as the waiter placed his food in front of him and his student.**

**"Your very welcome, will that be all sir?" He asked.**

**"Actually, could you bring my student and I two new glasses of wine?" Sasori asked, the waiter nodding and walking off.**

**"Sasori, is it any good?" Deidara asked, poking his sausage with his fork.**

**"Oh, yeah Deidara," Sasori said, stuffing a piece of sausage in his mouth, "It's delicious."**

**Deidara nervously used his fork to cut a piece of the sausage, then slowly put it in his mouth, realizing his teacher had been right. He quickly stabbed the rest of the sausage and tossed it in his mouth, following until the delicious sausage was gone.**

**"Shit Sasori, this is the best thing I've ever had!" Deidara said, catching the attention of a few surrounding people.**

**"Just try the halušky." Sasori said, mouth full of the dumplings, as the waiter came back with the wine.**

**"Here you are sirs." He said, giving them the glasses and walking off.**

**Deidara followed his teacher's instructions and cut off a slice of the dumpling, watching the cheese oozing out. He placed it in his mouth, feeling the same food-gasm he had with the sausage. He soon ate all of the dumplings as well, leaning back in his chair.**

**"Damn Sasori, you need to take me for Slovak more often..." Deidara said, watching Sasori finish off his wine.**

**"Hmm, only if my grandma cancels again." Sasori said, lifting his hand to signal the waiter.**

**Deidara pouted, as the waiter walked over to the table.**

**"Yes sir?" He asked.**

**"Check."**

**The waiter nodded and walked off, before Deidara opened up his wallet.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"What, I thought I was paying?"**

**"You can get thirty of it, I'll handle the rest."**

**Deidara fished thirty bucks out of his wallet, as the waiter walked back up.**

**"Here you are sirs." He said, placing the check on the table and walking back off.**

**Sasori grabbed the bill and stared at it for a second, before opening his own wallet. Deidara placed his thirty bucks down, followed by Sasori placing a twenty and a hundred on top of it.**

**"One fifty?!" Deidara said, staring at the money.**

**"What, it's five stars, it's bound to be expensive, plus that twenty's a tip." Sasori said, getting up to leave.**

**"Ok, sorry Sasori." Deidara said, following his teacher out.**


	5. Love, both made and shared

**Sasori's cab stopped at his apartment as it had earlier, Deidara getting out with him.**

**"Deidara, the cab could've taken you home, you didn't have to get out here." Sasori said, starting to undo his tie.**

**"Actually Sasori, I was hoping you had more of that brandy." Deidara asked wearing an evil little smirk.**

**"Sure, come on." Sasori replied, taking Deidara back up to his apartment.**

**Deidara obediently followed his teacher up the stairs, seriously hoping more than brandy was in his future, even ready to pounce and get that Akasuna if it killed him. They reached Sasori's apartment in short enough time, Deidara looking around as if it had been his first time there.  
Deidara took a few steps inside, suddenly noticing Sasori wasn't in front of him. He turned around to see Sasori locking the door behind them, then walking up so close to Deidara their faces were nearly touching, turning Deidara's face a light red.**

**"You don't want brandy, do you?" Sasori asked, snaking his hand behind the blonde's waist.**

**Deidara didn't have enough time to answer before he felt his teacher's lips against his own. Soon enough though, Deidara started kissing back, and felt Sasori's tongue slowly enter his mouth.**

**"S-Sasori..." Deidara moaned as Sasori used his tongue to play with his own, as he also felt Sasori's hand making it's way up his shirt.**

**"Come on..."Sasori said, suddenly placing a hand under Deidara's butt and pulling up, Deidara quickly taking the hint and jumping up and wrapping his legs around Sasori's hips as Sasori's free hand was used to support his back.**

**Sasori walked them slowly into his bedroom, dropping Deidara on his bed and slowly getting on top of him, continuing the kiss he had shortly broken. Sasori quickly made an effort to grab Deidara's hand, suddenly realizing something.**

**"Why the hell are you wearing gloves?" Sasori asked, holding the blonde's hand.**

**"Do you promise you won't be freaked out?" Deidara asked, looking down to hide his slight blush.**

**"Come on, I won't get freaked out." Sasori replied, slowly peeling off the glove, revealing Deidara's hand mouth.**

**"I know, it's messed up..." Deidara said, before feeling Sasori's tongue running against the palm mouth.**

**"Dei, I don't care how many mouths you got or where they are, alright?" Sasori asked, smiling down at Deidara, receiving a smile back signaling him to continue.**

**Sasori gave Deidara another quick kiss, then moved down and began kissing his neck, gnawing and leaving small marks on him.**

**"Sa-so-ri..." Deidara moaned, placing his hands on Sasori's head as Sasori lifted up his shirt and started running his tongue up and down his chest.**

**"Sasori what?" Sasori asked, moving over to the blonde's nipple.**

**Of coarse, he was gonna tease.**

**"Sasori... lower..." Deidara moaned as Sasori lightly bit on his nipple.**

**Sasori smirked and held out his tongue, letting it lick it's way down to Deidara's navel. He quickly looked up at his horny blonde wearing an evil little smirk.**

**"Lose the shirt hun." Sasori said, tracing his index finger around in circles on Deidara's crotch.**

**Deidara quickly followed Sasori's orders and tossed off the jacket, and was pulling his shirt over his head when he felt his pants coming down. He quickly finished throwing it off when he felt his member being pulled from his pants, the cold air meeting it forcing him to moan.**

**"Hmm... Put the tie back on." Sasori said, slowly pumping Deidara's length.**

**"W-What?" Deidara got out between moans.**

**"You look cute in it, put it back on." Sasori said again, wearing a smirk as he used his thumb to rub the head.**

**"O-Ok, just don't stop..." Deidara replied, as he grabbed the tie that had landed on the edge of the bed and quickly put it back on.**

**"Mmm, much better." Sasori said, looking at his horny little blond, pumping faster as he bent over and licked the underside.**

**Deidara let out a loud moan, as Sasori repeated the process a couple times before he began slowly sucking on the head, throwing Deidara into a fit of moaning. Sasori soon took Deidara into his mouth entirely, forcing Deidara to nearly reach his point**

**"Sa-Sasori...! I can't make it much longer...!" Deidara panted out, as Sasori gave a slight nod as he showed no sign of slowing down.**

**Deidara couldn't hold any longer and shot his seed into his teachers mouth, and heard a very satisfying gulp as Sasori got back up.**

**"Alright Dei, you ready?" Sasori asked, wiping some of Deidara's come from his lip.**

**"I've been ready since the moment I saw you Sasori." Deidara said, as Sasori pulled his boxers off and tossed them down on his pants on the floor.**

**Sasori undid his own pants and pulled his member out, before dangling three of his fingers in front of Deidara's mouth.**

**"Suck."**

**Deidara followed Sasori's orders and gracefully sucked each of the fingers until they were all coated in saliva. Sasori slowly brought each of his fingers to Deidara's entrance, slowly pushing them in, causing Deidara to gasp.**

**"It's alright Dei." Sasori said, slowly pushing his fingers in and out until he found his prostate, earning more moans from Deidara.**

**He quickly pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his length, quickly speeding up as Deidara's moans became louder. Sasori started pumping Deidara's length as the blond began bucking his hips, Sasori's groaning and Deidara's moaning becoming louder as they both came close to their peak.**

**"Sasori! I'm gonna come!!" Deidara yelled, as Sasori picked his back up so they were face to face.**

**"Lets...come...together Dei!!" Sasori got out, as they both came. Sasori collapsed on Deidara, their mouths meeting in another passionate kiss.**

**"I guess you'll want the lessons free now?" Sasori said, panting on top of Deidara.**

**"Only... If you want to Sasori..." Deidara replied, ready to fall asleep.**

**"Deidara?" Sasori asked, flipping onto his side and keeping his arms around Deidara's waist.**

**"Hmm? Yeah Sasori?" Deidara replied, flipping to his other side and burying his head in Sasori's chest.**

**"I love you."**

**"Hmm, I love you too Sasori..."**


	6. Epilogue

**Deidara slowly opened his eyes, taking a quick glance around, realizing it wasn't his bedroom. And if it wasn't his bedroom, it sure as hell couldn't be his apartment.  
And there was the fact he wasn't wearing anything but a tie.**

**"Ow dammit..." He said, trying to sit up.**

**Usually when he woke up in someone else's place naked, his head hurt from being shit faced the night before and streaking before passing out. Not this time, this time he was naked at someone else's place, and his butt hurt, like someone hit it with something all night.**

**"Mornin' sunshine, coffee?" Sasori asked, back to his normal boxers.**

**"Sasori..." Deidara said, putting a smile on, remembering all of last night.**

**That's when he remembered the last bit of last night, the "I love you" part.**

**"Sa-Sasori, are we, you know, going out now?" Deidara asked, slowly getting out of bed.**

**"Well yeah Dei, I did say I love you, so coffee, no coffee?" Sasori said, another smile forming on Deidara's lips.**

**"Mmm, coffee..."**

**"Oh, and Dei?"**

**"Yeah Sasori?"**

**"I'm the only one allowed to walk around naked, put your boxers back on."**

**Deidara looked down, staring at, well, we'll just say it's what all true fangirls strive for.**

**"Oh, uh, sorry Sasori!" Deidara said, as Sasori suddenly grabbed him in a hug.**

**"I think we could be fun together Dei..." Sasori said, as the phone started ringing again.**

**Sasori walked over to the phone, quickly grabbing it.**

**"Yo...Oh, sorry, I'll probably be busy...Deidara...Yeah...Can I bring him?...Really?..." The conversation went on for a while, Deidara getting dressed and walking over.**

**"Alright man, see you." Sasori said, hanging up the phone and grabbing Deidara around the waist, "Listening to my phone conversations your Deiness?"**

**"So who was that?" Deidara asked, sinking into Sasori's chest.**

**"It's the singer from my old band, we still hang out sometimes, I had to cancel, I figured me and you could do something." Sasori said, picking Deidara up and holding him bridal style.**

**"You know what Sasori? I don't feel like coffee anymore." Deidara said, putting his hands behind Sasori's neck.**

**"You might when I'm done with you!" The horny redhead said, taking them back to the bedroom.**


End file.
